<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frozen - An IwaOi AU by EmilyWaters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683398">Frozen - An IwaOi AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyWaters/pseuds/EmilyWaters'>EmilyWaters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies), Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Frozen (Disney Movies) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frozen AU, M/M, Minor UshiTen and SemiShira, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, characters might be a little ooc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyWaters/pseuds/EmilyWaters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We use to be very close when we were young, but one day he just shut me out. I still don't know why." </p>
<p>An IwaOi Frozen AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frozen - An IwaOi AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a cold December night, in the castle of Aoba Johsai, the royal family was preparing for sleep when a knock was heard on the front door. The butler informed the king and queen that a young woman was requesting shelter from the cold.</p>
<p> The kind-hearted king allowed her entrance and provided her with a room and food. But the next day the room was empty, the woman had left but in her place sleeping soundly on the bed was a baby boy. A piece of paper the child was gripping onto stated that the boy's name was Iwaizumi Hajime.</p>
<p> As the queen was pregnant the royal couple decided to keep the child as a playmate for the future prince. A month later, the queen gave birth to a healthy baby boy. He was named Oikawa Tooru, And this is where our story starts.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>